


A Love Like No Other

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: College for Kurt is full of ups and downs, a whirlwind that never quite settles, but there is that cute boy who lives across the hall, that's always a bonus.





	A Love Like No Other

Kurt’s freshman year of college is hell. Classes are terrible, his roommate is constantly bringing home girls and kicking him out of the room. He didn’t get put on the roster for the Astro Physics A, the class he’d been dead set on taking. But, at least he had one thing going for him-- the cute guy who lives across the hall-- who saved his sorry ass time and time again from being kicked out so Dion could fuck any girl he pleased.

 

“Hey T.” He greeted with a small smile, cheeks a rosy pink, as he was unlocking his door.

 

“Hey Kurt, whatcha doing? I thought you had that astronomy thing tonight.” 

 

“Oh, well the meeting was canceled.” He shrugged. 

 

“Have anything to do tonight then?” 

 

“Ah, I was uh, just gonna read a book for class.” He cleared his throat, blush rising in his cheeks. “Why?”

 

“Maybe you’d want to go get dinner?”

 

Okay, now he was really blushing. “Uh yeah, sure, let me go drop my bag in my room.” 

 

He saw the big smile on Tyler’s face as he retreated into his room, leaving the door open as an invitation to Tyler, in case he wanted to follow. 

 

“Yo, Kurt, my dude!” Dion greeted from his bed, where he lay on his back, phone held up over his head, long auburn hair splayed around his head on the mattress.

 

“Yo.” He greeted back, letting his bag slip off his shoulder and fall onto his bed.

 

“Don’t you have that astro thingy tonight?”

 

“Astro thingy.” He muttered under his breath. “Got canceled, too cloudy.” 

 

“Well damn.”

 

“Let me guess, you’re having another girl from the volleyball team over tonight?” He questioned, lips set in a tight line.

 

“Actually, it’s the captain of the cheerleaders.” Dion grins smugly. “So if you could make yourself sparse…?”

 

“Yeah, sure Dion, I’ll make myself sparse.” He says with a sigh, grabbing his bag again.   
  


“You’re the best Kurt!”

 

He just rolls his eyes and goes back out into the hallway where Tyler is leaned against the wall. “Thought you were getting rid of the bag.” He observes with a laugh.

 

“Well I was, but Dion’s having a girl over tonight, so, yeah. I might as well try to study and maybe even fall asleep in the library again.”

 

“Dude, you know you’re welcome in my dorm whenever.”

 

“Wouldn’t want to intrude.” He shrugs and blushes ever so slightly. 

 

Tyler bumps their shoulders together with a warm smile. “You’d never be intruding, promise. Plus it gets kinda lonely when your roommate is in Kenya for the whole year.”

 

“If you’re sure.” 

 

Tyler takes his bag from him and goes into his own room, leaving it on a bed. “Positive. Now let’s go get dinner, I’m starving.”

 

They take the elevator down and he walks beside Tyler, following him blindly to wherever he may be going. 

 

“So, cheer captain, eh?”Tyler asks, bumping their shoulders together.

 

“Yeah, I know.” He rolls his eyes. "Ridiculous, am I right? He’s practically screwed every girl in this school.”

 

“Do you think it’s his goal? Like, screw all of the school before he graduates?”

 

“Possibly.” He giggles. “Or maybe just everyone in general. He had a lacrosse guy over last week.” 

 

“Well shit.” Tyler laughs. “Think he’ll get the captain of the football team?”

 

He laughs loudly, his genuine belly laugh only few hear. “Oh my god. I would pay to see that.” He pauses briefly. “Or just to see him try. He’d probably get decked.”

 

“Oh he totally would.” Tyler throws him a wide smile. “I’ve met the guy, biggest homophobic dick I’ve ever met.”

 

“Maybe not decked then, maybe beat to a pulp.” 

 

“Definitely.” 

 

Tyler is grinning, and honestly, it’s almost too much for his heart. Especially with the late afternoon sun shining down on Tyler’s golden hair, creating a halo of golden light, the way his blue-green heterochromatic eyes shine with pure happiness and joy, the way his skin crinkles ever so slightly around his eyes. God he’s gorgeous. And, he’s staring, so he looks away, trying to will away the blush. 

 

“So I was thinking chinese?” Tyler ventures, as if Kurt, who is basically his best bro at this point, wasn’t just staring at him with literal heart eyes. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” He says softly, almost wishing he could go hide under his bed for a little while or possibly forever.

 

“Sweet, I know of this little hole in the wall, blink and you’ll miss it kind of place downtown. Family owned, friendly, cozy, and fucking amazing food.”

 

“That’s high praise coming from you.” He teases, bumping his shoulder into Tyler’s with a shy smile.

 

“I know right? Nothing gets the ‘Fucking Amazing’ title very often.”

 

He laughs softly, feeling light, almost like he’s floating. He shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy. He shouldn’t truly be able to even be in the presence of this absolutely amazing and gorgeous man.  

 

“And here we are!” Tyler declares, pulling open a glass door with an ornate gold dragon, and holding it open, gesturing Kurt in first.

 

He nods his thanks, feeling sheepish.

 

“Hi Lydia!” Tyler greets, smiling at the hostess. 

 

“I see you’ve brought a friend today.” Lydia says as way of greeting, her head tilted slightly to the side, an almost coy smile playing at her lips. “I’ll get ya a table and some menus.” She waves them along, grabbing laminated menus from a bin. 

 

She gets them seated at a small table with two chairs in the corner. They placed their drink orders and Lydia walked away.

 

“So you come here often enough that the waiter knows you?”

 

“Hey, once you taste the food you’ll understand.”

 

“If you say so.” He mocks disbelief. 

 

Tyler puts a hand over his heart, gasping, “What? Do you not believe your best friend?”

 

“Oh so we’re best friends now?” He raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“I see where I stand then.” Tyler pouts.

 

“Exactly.” He tries for a snooty look, but can’t stop the smile and the bitten back bark of laughter. 

 

Tyler laughs too, that beautiful low rumble that's like music to his ears. “You’re too much sometimes, Kurt.”

 

“Oh I know, it’s my specialty.” 

 

Tyler doubles over laughing at the smirk Kurt gives him and Kurt is honestly done for. This is it for him. This guy and his heavenly laugh is it for him. Tyler will be the death of him and his poor heart.  

 

“What did you do to him?” Lydia question with a laugh, setting their drinks on the table.

 

“Nothing, actually. He’s just insane.” He laughs brightly. 

 

“That’s actually believable.” She winks playfully. “Y’all ready to order?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Tyler gasps, clutching at his stomach. “The usual for me.”

 

“I’ll just have whatever he’s having.” He says with a nod, handing over his menu, and watching Tyler who is still practically dying from laughter.  

 

It’s only moments later that Tyler is able to stop wheezing from laughter and gulps down half of his drink. 

 

“You gonna be okay?” He asks, still trying to contain his own laughter, because Tyler’s is just so infectious.

“Maybe. But if I have to spend a whole night with you, we may have some problems.”

 

“Oh goodness. I’m not that much trouble, am I?” He bats his lashes, smiling coyly at the blond. 

 

Tyler bites his hand to stop the laughter, though his eyes are watery from the unyielding laughter. “Fuck. The absolute worst.” 

 

“This is honestly so much better than the ‘astro thingy’ that was canceled.” He chuckles using air quotes.

 

“So I’m better than the ‘astro thingy’??? That’s amazing.”

 

His cheeks are quickly a hot red, his ears and neck too. “Y-yeah. Definitely.” Well, if his attraction wasn’t obvious enough with the heart eyes he seems to always have when around Tyler, then this was. God he was so royally fucked. 

 

Tyler’s cheeks seem to grow a little warmer too, but just barely noticeable. “I’m glad.”

 

And, that’s when their food arrives. It looks and smells amazing, and tastes just as good. It grows quiet between them as they start eating, though an unasked question seems to hang in the air, creating a tension. 

 

Before too long, it becomes too much and Kurt practically blurts out the question. “Was this supposed to be a date?” His eyes are wide and hands shaky. 

 

Tyler actually seems to deflate as he lets out a long breath. “Fuck.” He mutters. Kurt’s heart sinks. “Yeah…. I was hoping it would be.”

 

And, there it is, that floaty feeling. “R-really? I-I was hoping it would be too….”

 

“Seriously?” Tyler asks incredulously. “I thought you were straight.” 

 

“Oh god. I thought you were too.”  

 

They both break out into grins and laugh, the tension snapping. “If only I knew sooner. Fuck. I’ve been into you for a long time.”

 

“Long time?”

 

“Since orientation.” Tyler grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Fucking sappy, am I right?”

 

“Just a little.” He laughs. “I mean, if it helps any, I’ve been into you since you first saved my sorry ass from sextile.” 

 

“Ouch. It’s been a while for you too, eh?”

 

“Yeah.” He sighs, though he’s smiling. 

 

“Well don’t we just sound so fucking enthused about this whole thing?”

 

“Inside, I’m squealing.”

 

And, that gets that absolutely gorgeous smile on Tyler’s beautiful face. “If you actually squealed, I might honestly die.”

 

“If you keep smiling like that I might just melt.” He says dopily, eyes more than likely their signature hearts.

 

“Into an adorable puddle of nerdiness?”

 

“Oh hush. I know I’m a nerd.”

 

“An adorable one.”

 

“Are you always this sappy?” 

 

“Possibly.” 

 

“Oh god. You  _ will _ be the end of me.” 

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

“Both!”

 

They both laugh and smile and it’s perfect. 

 

**~**

 

After they finish, and argue over the check, “ _ No way you’re paying I invited you!” Tyler. “Oh no no no. I insist.” Kurt. “You can cover next time.” Tyler, a wink, snatches the check and darts from the table.  _ They walk back to the dorm all dopey smiles and soft looks. He just follows after Tyler into his dorm, taking up residence on the bed he knows is his roommates and pulls out his book, laying on his stomach. Though Tyler is just not gonna let him study, not when he goes and lays on his side next to him, drawing random shapes into the strip of exposed skin on his back where his shirt has ridden up. 

 

He gives Tyler a-- hopefully-- stern look. “I am trying to read!”

 

“I’m not blind.” Tyler replies simply. 

 

“Oh my god.” He groans, letting his head fall onto his open book. “I have to read for class.”

 

“Yes.” Is all he gets and Tyler’s drawing halts.

 

He takes the chance and starts reading again, which honestly doesn’t last long, considering Tyler starts tickling him relentlessly and the book goes flying off of the bed and he flails. 

 

“Tyler! Stop! Please!” He begs between giggles. 

 

“Make me!” Tyler responds with an evil laugh. 

 

He manages to catch Tyler’s hand and pulls his arm, thankfully stopping the attack and successfully bringing them face to face where Kurt kisses him soundly on the lips. He smirks and manages to grab his book from the ground, leaving Tyler gaping like a goldfish. 

 

“No fair.” Tyler eventually says, his mind seemingly returning to him. 

 

Kurt shrugs, eyes never leaving the page he’s been unsuccessfully reading for the past ten minutes. Suddenly there’s a hand on his chin and then a pair of soft warm lips against his and his eyes flutter closed and he’s kissing Tyler. Tyler’s lips are soft, even if slightly chapped, and they taste like chicken and pineapple. He whimpers into the kiss. It’s all he’s ever imagined and dreamed and so much more. His hand finds its way to the nape of Tyler’s neck, fingers gently playing with the short strands of perfect blond hair, and the other finds Tyler’s shirt and he grabs onto it tightly. 

 

He’s left a breathless mess when their lips part. He barely manages to open his eyes and catch his breath before he’s being kissed again. And fuck. It’s perfect. He’s been kissed before, sure, but never like this. Never to this extent. Never with so much love and passion and warmth and desire. He puts his whole heart into it. He’s wanted this for so long, and now he can have it. Tyler is kissing him. And it’s all he’s ever wanted. 

 

His book falls to the floor again, and it’s a long forgotten thing as Tyler’s hand snakes it’s way up Kurt’s shirt, stroking the smooth skin between his shoulder blades. This seems far too fast. Yet it’s not fast enough. Kurt has never felt this way before. But he wants it all at once, and it’s too much, and not enough. The small amount of contact is not enough. The blood is rushing down, fast. He moves so he’s also lying on his side, and presses himself against Tyler. 

 

He’s wanted this for so long. He’s dreamed of this. He’s imagined. And now it’s his. He can just take and take because Tyler is here and so willing to give and give.

 

He can’t even stop the groan as their hips meet. He can’t help the way his hips buck and his back arches. He wants. And he’s never wanted anything this much before. His eyes find Tyler’s and they just stare at each other for a moment, both panting heavily, both growing hard and the weird tension in the air snaps and Tyler is moving down the bed. He hears the zip, feels the pull of clothing, and then there's this unbelievably amazing wet hotness and he’s gone, a moaning, writhing mess. He doesn’t last. And then Tyler’s in his feild of veiw, licking his dark, swollen lips and he’s spent. 

 

His limbs feel like jelly, but he commands them to move and soon enough, there’s white on his fingers and he’s trembling because this is the first time he’s ever done this, ever even felt like he’s needed something so bad that it hurts. Tyler kisses him then and he tastes himself on his lips, tongue, and he’s dizzy and boneless, but still kisses back with everything thing he’s got. The kisses become lazier and sloppier, and at some point he drops off the cliff and into the dark pits of sleep. 

 

And if he doesn’t touch the book again that night, well, that’s just too bad.

 

**~**

 

That’s where it all starts. The walk of shame to get clean clothes from his room across the hall. He left Tyler’s warm embrace and quietly leaves before Tyler can wake. His hair's a wreck from sleep and Tyler’s deft hands and his clothes disheveled and somehow, though he’s not quite sure when or how it happened, there’s a nice solid hicky on his collarbone, and one look in the mirror on Tyler’s door, and it screams one thing. Thoroughly fucked. 

 

“Oh my god!” Dion roars when Kurt sheepishly enters the room. “What the fuck happened to you?” 

 

He quickly finds new clothes and changes. 

 

“Walk of shame my man!” Dion claps him on the shoulder. “I’m so proud of you. Who was it? Who was the lucky lady?”

 

“Um…. It wasn’t a lady…?”

 

“Oh my fucking god. Who’s hot ass did you manage to tap?”

 

Kurt’s whole body feels likes it’s burning with the deep blush. “T-tyler….”

 

“Dude. No way. I totally thought he was straight. Fuck, I would’ve hit that if I’d known. Guy has a nice ass.” 

 

“C-can you stop?” 

 

“Never letting you live this down!” Dion claps him on the back again before leaving the room, leaving the door open.

 

He manages to get himself looking semi put together and sprays himself with a bit of cologne because he definitely doesn’t have time for a shower and grabs his bag heading for the door. Tyler is leaning against the door frame to his room, a book held loosely in his hand. 

 

“Hey there handsome.” 

 

Okay, so, Kurt saw him there, but now that he’s actually looking at Tyler, he almost swears. He looks well fucked too, much like Kurt had not long ago. But it looks so good. His hair is a rumpled mess, his smile soft and warm and loose, his eyes relaxed and sleepy, and his shirt hanging crooked over his light blue boxers. It’s almost too much for Kurt to handle. 

 

“How can you look so good?” He all but groans. “I looked like a disaster this morning.”

 

“Mmmm too bad I didn’t get to see it.”

 

“I’m gonna fail my test today.” He groans, seeing the book.

 

“Naw, you’ll do fine. Just use sparknotes.” 

 

“Remind me to never study with you again.”

 

“Aw but that was fun.”

 

Kurt sends him a pointed look. “This grade won’t be.”

 

“Again. Sparknotes.” Tyler says, slipping the book into his hand and kissing him softly. “Now go to class. I’ll meet you at that little coffee shop after, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He should be mad or annoyed, but he just can’t help smiling and pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

**~**

 

He does fail the test. Pretty badly. But he can’t even pick up the book to look for references without thinking of the previous night, which is a problem in and of itself. He gets to the coffee shop and orders two drinks, his personal favorite and the one he knows Tyler loves and gets a table. It doesn’t take long for Tyler to show up, looking far more composed. 

 

“How’d the test go?” 

 

“Failed it.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Oh well I guess.” He shrugs. “I kinda wanted to talk about something.” He says after a long pause.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Um. I kinda want to take things slow.”

 

“Do I even need to mention last night?”

 

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “I know. But it was just… I don’t know. I’d wanted you for so long and you were there and wanted me too.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Tyler rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t mean to do that. I just wanted to tease you, but then you kissed me and everything just seemed to snap.”

 

“Yeah. That sounds about right from my point of view.” He clears his throat. “But I’d like to maybe just slow down a bit. I just want to go on another date and be with you before we explore anymore of that.”

 

“I totally agree.” Tyler smiles softly, moving his hand to rest on Kurt’s, who turned his and intertwined their fingers with a soft and warm smile. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt’s sophomore year of college is good. He gets into that Astro Physics class he wanted to take the previous year. Dion finally settles down with a sweet girl working on an Environmental Science degree. And, then there’s the cute boy who lives across the hall. 

 

“Mornin’ Handsome.” Tyler greets with that smile that makes Kurt melt. 

 

“Hey T.” He smiles too, all warm and soft and shy, rubbing his wrist gently through the sleeve of his-- Tyler’s-- huge sweater. It was an old nervous tick he could never quite break, but Tyler thought it was just the cutest.

 

“I got some good news last night!”

 

“Oh? Is the pregnancy test negative?”

 

They’d taken it slow all of their freshman year, and it had been perfect. It left a nice slow burn and yesterday they both didn’t have any classes and it had been so perfect and slow and it wasn’t like what Dion had done almost all of his freshman year, it felt like love; a slow sensual passion felt through long messy kisses, fiery trials of feather light kisses, the slow slide of hips, and low groans and long drawn out moans.

 

Tyler glares at him. “Shut up. Oh my god. I can’t believe you. See if I ever let you fuck me again.”

 

“Wow, way to share it with the world T.” 

 

“Oops.” Tyler says innocently with a teasing smile. 

 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “The good news?” He prompts.

 

“Oh yeah! My roommate got reassigned and the room is officially my own as of right now.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

“So… um…. If you wanted to….” Tyler looks at the ground shyly, running his foot along the floor slowly. “You could move in with me?”

 

The smile that spread across Kurt’s face was blinding. “I’d love to Tyler!” 

 

Tyler looks up at him, smiling too. “I’m glad. I just. God. I love you.” 

 

Kurt is so gone. He’s just so fucking gone for this guy. He used to be this shy little freshman and now, here he was, with a boyfriend who loved him and he was just so gone.

 

“I love you too.” He says warmly, stepping closer and draping an arm across Tyler’s broad shoulders while the other moved to gently pull at the soft ends of blond hair on the back of his neck and he kissed him.

 

Soft and slow and warm. So perfect. Even in comparison to the previous night, this was perfect and full of love. It wasn’t the first time they’d said it. But it was still so much to take in. The pure love that he felt for Tyler and the unyielding love that was constantly in Tyler’s eyes. It was too much, yet just enough at the same time. 

 

“Tell ya what, I’ve got my Astro Physics class in thirty minutes, after that I’ll come back with coffee and that really good pie from the bakery and then we’ll move all my stuff to your room.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Tyler’s smile is soft and warm and his lips are a breath away from his own and he’s honestly never been more in love than he is in this moment. 

 

**~**

 

They enjoy their coffee and peach pie and they move all of his stuff to Tyler’s-- their-- room and it’s just them then. A movie plays on Kurt’s laptop, sitting on the bedside table. They’re both laying on their sides, Tyler wrapped around Kurt, pressing gentle kisses here and there, all feather light and warm. Kurt feels like he’s floating. He’s high in the air, soaring through the wind on non existent wings. He’s free and happy and he’s never felt more loved in his whole entire life. 

 

“Our one year is coming up soon.” Tyler says, lips against Kurt’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” He agrees softly, his hand gently squeezing Tyler’s hand where it’s resting on his hip.

 

“I was thinking, maybe we could go out to dinner and just spend the day together?”

 

“Mhm, sounds nice sweetpea.” He doesn’t normally use nicknames, but when he’s all sleepy and tired and happy they just slip out. 

 

“I’d say no gifts, but I know you won’t listen, you adorable little rebel.” 

 

“Adorable little rebel.” He laughs softly. “Mmm I’m definitely getting you something.”

 

“I know hun.”

 

“I love it when you call me hun.”

 

“That’s why I do it, hun.” Tyler says, dropping a kiss to Kurt’s jaw. 

 

He hums contently, sleepy and warm. He always feels so safe and at home in Tyler’s arms.

 

“Go to sleep hun, we’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He manages, eyes already closed, and breathing already evened out and slow. 

 

**~**

 

Tyler ends up renting out the entire chinese restaurant, which Kurt scolds him for, though he doesn’t actually mean any of it. He’s so thoroughly in love with this man and he just keeps making it harder to love him anymore than he already does. They do end up getting each other gifts, it’s just simple things, a nice watch for Tyler, a pair of matching puzzle piece necklaces with the date of their first date etched into the cool black metal. 

 

The night ends with the two in their room. It's slow and sweet and so much like their first time. It starts with the gentle kisses and slow slide of hips and fiery touches. By the end, they don’t know where one starts and the other ends, but they’re so thoroughly connected and so in love that it doesn’t matter. Nothing but the two of them in the here and now matters. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt’s junior year of college is nerve racking. His classes got harder, more frustrating. But, there was the cute guy who he slept next to that definitely helped with that. But there was one thing that made it especially nerve racking. He was most definitely one hundred percent not out to his parents. 

 

“Are you gonna come home for christmas this year sweetie?” His mom asked, all sugary sweet over skype. 

 

He had promised her that they’d skype at least twice a month when she reluctantly sent him halfway across the country to go to college.

 

“I dunno Ma, I’m kinda swamped with classwork right now….”  _ And I want to be with Tyler this year _ , was left unsaid. 

 

“I can pay for your flight?” She tried.

 

“It’s not about the money Ma. I could pay for it, but I’m not sure there’s time for me to get home with all this work. I have three papers due after break and another before break.” Which wasn’t a lie, but he’d already turned in the one due before break and the other three are already finished.

 

“Now sweetheart, I know you, you already have all of those finished.” She gave him a stern look. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He sighs.

 

“What is it then, sweetpea.”

 

He sighs, looking away from the screen for a moment. “I’m seeing someone.”

 

“Oh sweetheart! That’s wonderful! You can bring her with you! Your father and I would love to meet her.”

 

He groans, his face landing with a thud on the desk. “Moooom.” There were just so many things wrong with everything she just said. Not that he could blame her, she didn’t know after all. 

 

“Seriously. I’ll buy both of you tickets and you can bring her to meet us. It’ll be my treat.”

 

“Ma…..”  _ I’m gay _ . “I’ll talk to her.”

 

“Awesome! Let me know as soon as you have an answer! I love ya sweetie! Have a good day!”

 

“Love ya too Ma.”

 

He closes the laptop and falls face first onto the bed, which smells like Tyler, coffee and strawberries. 

 

“Uh oh, that’s not good.” Tyler chuckles as he sets his bag down and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing gentle circles into Kurt’s back. “You just got done with your skype call right?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“And…?”

 

“My Mom thinks you’re a girl.”

 

“Oh my. Not Exactly what I expected, but alright.” Tyler drops a kiss onto the back of his neck. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

 

He groans. “She was trying to get me to come home for christmas break and I tried the whole homework thing, but she knows me too well to believe that. I dropped the whole ‘I’m seeing someone’ thing and then she immediately offered to buy both me and my girlfriend tickets to come home.”

 

“You walked right into that one hun.”

 

“I know.” Another groan. “What’s she gonna say when I bring you home?”

 

“He’s a keeper?”

 

“I’m not out to them T. I have no idea what she’ll say. Or my dad. Oh fuck.” He honestly just wants this mattress to absorb him, swallow him whole.

 

“I’ll go with you hun-- you know I’d love to meet your parents--  but you might want to drop the ‘I’m fucking a guy’ bomb before we fly all the way out there.”

 

“Oh my god. Why are you like this? Why must you say it like that?” 

 

“Just speaking the truth, hun.” Tyler drops another kiss to Kurt’s neck, and moves to massage Kurt’s tense back.

 

**~**

 

“What if I just showed up with you and kissed you. Think that’ll work?”

 

“Uh, no.” 

 

“Oh, but what if I posted a picture of us on facebook? The one she knows about. Will that work?”

 

“Yes, but it’s probably not smart.”

 

He’d been spouting nonsensical ideas at Tyler all afternoon as they lazily laid in the sun in the quad of the campus, near the pond. 

 

“Oh oh, but what if I just like sent her a message ‘I’m fucking a guy!’” He says, imitating Tyler.

 

“Definitely a no.”

 

“Why is this so difficult?”

 

“It just is hun.”

 

“Ughhh T, I don’t know what to do. I already told her we’d come.”

 

“Just tell her next time you skype.”

 

“But what if I get all nervous and freeze up?”

 

“Then I’ll be there with you and kiss you. Should be clue enough, eh?”

 

“Why are you like this?” He groans, burying his face in Tyler’s shoulder.

 

“You love it.”

 

“Somehow.”

 

**~**

 

“Mama, Papa I need to tell you something.” He starts nervously, wringing his hands together.

 

“What is it sweetheart? Is something wrong?”

 

“No, of course not. I just.” He sighs, glares at his shaky hands, unable to look up. “I… um….” He sighs again, his breath shaky. “I’m gay.”

 

And then there’s silence. He chances a look up, and his parents are both still as statues, faces frozen in something near shock. 

 

“I uh. I don’t have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend, and I love him. He really wants to meet you guys.” He starts rambling slightly, his shaking getting slowly worse as his parents have yet to reanimate. “He-he’s here if you want to say hi to him?”

 

“Oh… sweetheart.” His mom says, and his heart is in his throat. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? I feel awful forcing the whole girlfriend thing on you.”

 

His whole body just seems to deflate and it’s a good feeling.

 

“Son. You know we will always accept and love you no matter what.” His dad imputes. They’d never been too close, but they did get along well.

 

“I’d love to meet him sweetie! You said he’s there?”

 

He can’t talk. He just can’t. 

 

“Hi Mrs. and Mr. Mac. It’s wonderful to meet you.” Tyler says, scooting his office chair next to Kurt’s.

 

“Please, call me Lori.”

 

“Of course.” He nods politely. “I’m Tyler.”

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, son.” Kurt’s dad supplies. “And please, call me David.”

 

Tyler gives them a smile before turning his attention to his boyfriend. “Hey, hun, you still in there?” He presses a gentle kiss to Kurt’s temple.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m here.”

 

“Good, I’d hate to have to do this whole awkward intro with your parents without you, love.”

 

A smile works its way onto Kurt’s face as his parents laugh in the background.

 

**~**

 

Christmas rolls around and Kurt and Tyler arrive at Kurt’s house at noon the day before Christmas Eve. It’s a nice little house, painted blue, in a quiet neighborhood. Kurt’s a nervous wreck, even though logically it should be Tyler who's a mess. 

 

“Hun, It’ll be alright. They know about me, and it seems like they at least semi-like me.” 

 

“I know, just can’t help it. This is the first time I’m bringing anyone home for anything?”

 

“Really? Didn’t have any girlfriends when you were in like, junior high?”

 

“Dude, we’ve been over this. I knew I was gay during junior high. Of course I didn’t bring anyone home. I would’ve gotten the ‘It’s just a phase’ talk.”

 

“Oh god, that was not a fun one.”

 

“Can’t even dream of sitting through that, sweetpea.”

 

“And you won’t have to.” Tyler kisses his cheek, gently leading him up the sidewalk.

 

“You ready for this?”

 

“One hundred percent. But the question is, are you?”

 

“Nope. But let’s go.”

 

“That’s the spirit hun.”

 

He stops on the doorstep, takes a deep breath and knocks on the chipping white wood door.

 

“Kurt!” His mom practically shrieks, throwing her thin arms around his lanky body. 

 

He hugs back, sending Tyler a glare as he laughs. “Hi Ma, it’s good to see you.” 

 

“Hey son.” His dad greets, giving him an awkward one armed hug. 

 

“Ma, Papa, this Tyler.” He says sidestepping away from the awkward hug. 

 

“Hi. I’m Tyler.” Tyler says with a smile, holding out his hand for them to shake. “And you totally could’ve let me introduce myself hun.”

 

Lori shakes her head and pulls Tyler into a tight hug. “No need to be so formal sweetie! Anyone who can capture this boy’s heart is deserving of a hug from his mama.”

 

David shakes Tyler’s hand, offering him a smile. “Nice to officially meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” Tyler nods.

 

“Why don’t you two boys get settled up in Kurt’s room. Just put new sheets on the bed.”

 

“Alright Ma.”

 

“Hey, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom hun, can you take my bag up?”

 

“Course sweetpea, bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left.”

 

“Thanks.” Tyler presses a big wet kiss to his cheek before heading down the hall, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“Why are you like this?” He yells after him, frantically wiping at the slober on his cheek. 

 

“No clue what you’re talking about babe.”

 

Lori snickers and walks towards the kitchen, leaving David and him.

 

“I’m gonna take this….”

 

“It’s really good to have you home, son.” David says, interrupting him.

 

He takes a deep breath, letting it go slowly. “Yeah. It’s good to be home.”

 

David pulls him into a tight hug, which he quickly returns. Again, they’ve never really been all heart to heart before, but this is pleasent.

 

“I’m gonna take this stuff upstairs, send T up for me?”

 

“Of course bud.”

 

He nods before grabbing both bags and taking the steps two at a time, just like he had when he was a kid. He’s just kicked open the door to his room when he hears his dad start talking. 

 

“You better be good to him.” It sounds very direct and to the point, but that’s always how his dad had been.

 

“Yes sir, of course.”

 

“I mean it. He’s a good kid, and I trust his judgement, but you better treat him good.”

 

“Promise I will.” Tyler sounds so sure, like there isn’t even an ounce of fear in him.

 

There’s no more words, just the thudding of feet on stairs. And honestly, he’s just trying to contain his laughter at this point as he drops the bags onto the bed. 

 

“I can’t believe he gave you the talk.” He gasps out as soon as Tyler appears in the doorway. 

 

“I was honestly expecting it.” Tyler laughs lightly. “Though I didn’t think it’d be so awkward.” 

 

“Now you know where I get my awkwardness from.” 

 

“You’re nowhere near as bad as him though.”

 

“No, thankfully. I love my dad, but he is honestly the most awkward person I’ve met in my entire life.”

 

“I‘d have to agree.” Tyler laughs, moving to look around the room. “This room is so you. It’s adorable.”

 

He glances around, taking in the light blue walls with rocket ship stickers still stuck, but faded, to the wall, the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling, a tiny little telescope, books upon books all on astronomy and space. He was a very nerdy child.

 

“Oh hush I know I was a nerd, okay.”

 

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing.” Tyler smiles all happily. “It’s actually adorable.”

 

“I don’t see how, but alright.” 

 

“We’ve been over this Hun, we’re not doing it again.” 

 

He laughs, moving to wrap his arms around Tyler’s waist and nuzzle his hair affectionately. “I know.”

 

Tyler kisses him then, it’s soft, just a slow slide of lips, but it’s perfect. “Mmmm I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He breathes against Tyler’s lips, and it’s just a small murmur, only for Tyler to hear. “We should probably join them soon.” He says, though it’s quiet, but not quite as soft as before.

 

“I know, just trying to savor this before we have to go deal with captain awkward.”

 

That gets a snort out of him, totally destroying the tender moment. He slaps Tyler on the chest, laughing. “Oh my god, why are you like this?” He questions loudly, pushing Tyler playfully away from him. 

 

“No no, the real question is, why do you love this so much?” Tyler runs his hands along his sides in a sexy way, winking. 

 

He just laughs, rolling his eyes. “When you decide to be a decent human being, come and join me and captain awkward downstairs.” He leaves the room laughing and shaking his head. 

 

He joins his mom in the kitchen, where she’s pulling something out of the oven, which smells simply amazing. 

 

“Hi Ma, anything I can help with?” He questions softly.

 

“Grab some plates?”

 

“Sure thing.” 

 

He grabs four plates and takes them to the table, setting them in front of the chairs, along with forks. 

 

“What was all that commotion about upstairs?” She asks, coming beside him to set the pan from the oven on the table. 

 

“Just T being his dorky self.” He smiles big just thinking about him. 

 

“Oh?” She gives him that smile that she always gives him when she’s onto something. 

 

“Yeah.” He laughs softly.

 

“You are so gone on that boy.”

 

“Yeah, I am.” He agrees quietly.

 

“I expect grandkids.” She smirks. 

 

“Uhhhhhh.” Is all he can manage, and she smirks.

 

“Not yet y’know, but sooner rather than later.”

 

“Oh my god mom no.”

 

“No what?” Tyler asks, sauntering into the room. 

 

“Grandkids.” She replies instantly, smirking.

 

“Oh? Little Kurt’s running around… hmmmm, the would be adorable.” Tyler smirked, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.  

 

“No, not you too.” He groans, head falling to the table with a thump.

 

“Oh come on hun, just imagine it, little brown haired kids with big blue eyes.” 

 

“I will make you sleep on the floor.”

 

“No you won’t.”

 

“Do you really wanna find out?”

 

“Mhmm, cause you won’t do it.”

 

“I will. And you know I will.” 

 

Tyler grins evilly, leaning in close to Kurt’s ear. “Even if let you ride me while I take care of you? Even then?” He challenges, nipping at Kurt’s ear. 

 

Kurt’s face is almost instantly a dark red. “W-why are you like this??” He shoves Tyler away, blush rising from his cheeks to his ears.

 

“Now boys, no talkin’ like that at the table.” She berates, but she’s smiling like she doesn’t actually care.

 

“Sorry, ma'am.” Tyler says, clearing his throat. 

 

“Well sit on down, dinner’s gonna get cold if we don’t eat soon.” 

 

Tyler sits down next to Kurt and hooks his ankle around Kurt’s with a small smile. If Tyler doesn’t end up on the floor and there’s an awkward walk of shame to the bathroom that night, well, it really is all Tyler’s fault. 

 

~

 

Christmas morning is a quiet thing, a small gift exchange, coffee, and gooey cinnamon rolls fresh out of the oven. Tyler’s hair is rumpled and sticking up in every direction and he looks soft, pliant, perfect. Kurt feels much the same. There’s no awkward tension or stress looming over him, he’s just happy. Tyler fits so well into Kurt’s family, small as it may be, he makes it more whole. A christmas movie is playing on the tv as the family lazily talks, lulling in and out of conversations. It’s nice. He sits leaning against Tyler, who has an arm around his shoulder, and it’s perfect. 

 

Tyler had already skyped his parents that morning, and made sure to assure them that yes, they’d be going there next year, much to Kurt’s parent’s disapproval. They just couldn’t wait to meet Kurt in person. He says he’s excited, but honestly, he’s terrified, but Tyler doesn’t need to know that. 

 

They don’t really have much planned for break, besides taking a nice break. They explore Chicago a bit, watch plenty of netflix while lazily making out hidden away in Kurt’s room, and at one point Kurt’s mom broke out the baby pictures. Tyler actually did sleep on the floor the night. Overall though, that was one of the best Christmas’ Kurt has ever had. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt’s senior year of college goes by quickly. Meeting the parents, christmas, valentines day, finals, and graduation is right around the corner. But there’s always the cute boy he shares a room with to make time slow down a bit. 

 

The sun’s last golden rays leak in through the parted curtains in their dorm, it’s calm and peaceful. Kurt’s sitting on the bed, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair, who has his head in Kurt’s lap. They’d been doing this more, it eases both of their stress more than they are willing to admit sometimes. It’s just a week from graduation, and Kurt’s not really sure he’s ready to leave this all behind, not like he has much of a choice, but still. 

 

“Where do you think we’ll be in a year from now?” He asks quietly, his blue eyes watching his hand lazily comb Tyler’s hair. 

 

“I dunno, an apartment or house somewhere.” Tyler answers, staring up into Kurt’s eyes with a lazy smile. “A dog, maybe a kid or two, a big backyard and a tire swing, somewhere warm with no snow.” 

 

“What’s wrong with snow?” He asks with a breathy laugh, just a soft thing, gentle and sweet. 

 

“It’s cold, and I’m not immune like you.” 

 

“Aw but T, I want our kids to experience snow.”

 

“So you do want kids.” Tyler’s beaming, and it’s an amazing look on him.

 

“Oh hush, not like you don’t.”

 

“Got me there Hun.” Tyler laughs too, winding his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulling him down for a gentle kiss. 

 

It’s quiet for several minutes, just the lazy stroke of Kurt’s hand and Tyler stealing kisses, all gentle and sweet, lingering in the best way possible. 

 

“Are you ready to leave?” He questions just as quiet as before, this is a tender moment, and nothing above a whisper seems appropriate. 

 

“Hmm?” Tyler hums, eyes closed, whole body relaxed, pliant. 

 

“Leaving here? Moving on to a new part of our life?”

 

“If you would’ve asked me that a year ago I would’ve said no.” Tyler says, eyes open and trained on Kurt’s. “But now, I’m ready. This place holds so many memories, and I’ll miss it, but I can’t wait to make new ones somewhere else.”

 

“Aren’t you scared?”

 

“Of course I’m scared Hun, but I know that when I leave here and start that new chapter of my life, you’ll be right there with me, always.” 

 

Kurt’s eyes shine with unshed tears, and his smile doesn’t show teeth and it wavers, but it’s still there. “I’ll never leave you.” He murmurs, voice almost lost in the immense silence of the room. 

 

“I’ll never leave you either.”

 

“I know….. I think I’m ready.”

 

“Me too.” Tyler agrees softly, punctuating it with a soft press of lips. “I’m just ready to truly start my life with you, wherever that may be, I’m ready.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm not dead! How have y'all been? Life for me has been stressful lately, but I'm still hanging in there. Prepping for graduation in less than a month, finals in like a week, my birthday's also coming up, then orientation for college which all adds up to equal stress and anxiety woo! so much fun :D 
> 
> In other news, this story has been sitting in my WIP folder for a long time, so I finished it off tonight because why not, and thought I'd say hello and grace y'all with a nice story. Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
